Best Of Me
by KCWrinkle
Summary: Please read and review! I would much appreciate anything! Thanks
1. A Hidden Grudge

The Best Of Me ----------------------  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Thanks for reading this! This is my first ever fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanks again! -KC  
  
Chapter 1- A hidden Grudge  
  
I leaned back onto the cold metal rail seperating the small boat from the watery world below it.  
I sighed heavily and pulled out the letter I had just recieved from a man named Thomas.  
I glanced at it and a small tear rolled slowly down my cheek.  
I shoved it back into my bag and grapped my discman. As soon as I plugged in the headphones, we pulled into the dock. Ugggghhhh.  
-  
"Ok Cali! Heres the house, now would you like me to stay?"  
Thomas the short fat balding guy and mayor, finished giving the tour of my newly acclaimed farm and perched a look of worry on his face.  
"No, no, thats quite alright. I'll be able to manage by myelf, thanks." I responded to his ridicoulas inquiry. He left and i sat in silence in my tiny shack, i would now be calling home.  
  
When I was only 3 years old, I had visited my Gramps at this farm. I was amazed at all the cute animals, the chickens I prodded and teased, the cows I brushed and I rode the horse, the pup,  
now he was my best friend, we frolicked in my Grandpas field, and we never got yelled at like my mom would any time I ever opened myu mouth at the wrong time.  
But then she left, and I was put into a foster home.  
I only remembered my Grandpas farm in my dreams, then they spoke to me.  
Now, 16 years later, I am sitting here, blown away,about how fast this all went over.  
-  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
"Can I come in?" a deep male voice called over the door to me.  
Startled by my new visitor, I opened the door not quite sure what to expect...  
  
I opened the door with my usual air of confidence, and a tall, handsome guy was standing there. He had on a blue cap backwards, with his naturrally spiked brown hair sticking out in that punk-guy way.He noticed me checking him out, and I noticed him checking me out, so I smiled flirtaciously and said with as much cuteness as i could muster, "Hey, how can I help you? Come on in!"  
  
The guy moved indid and plopped down at my ktchen table, not in a seat but on the actual table part. I liked where this was all going, so I popped a squat next to him. "Well well well, who are you? And whats your name?" I said, looking into this new strangers eyes.  
"I am Jack, and, um, the old man who used to live here left this farm in part to me."  
Jack said, looking right back into my eyes.  
"Hmm... well, I guess that means we are living together?" I responded, sort of put-out by the fact there would be another person running Gramps farm. But with the arrival of this cute new viitor,  
I thought i might be able to deal for a while, but as we sat there in silence, I relized Jacks shyness, so I decided to make the first move.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED -  
I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please Please P lease review!! My next chapter should be up tommorow!  
  
"best of me" by the starting line  
  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone the worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
we got older but we're still young we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up  
  
here we lay again on two seperate beds riding phone lines to hear that familiar voice and pictured brought from memory  
  
we reflect on miscommunications and misunderstandings and missing each other two much too without you let go  
  
we turn our music down and we whisper say what you're thinking right now  
  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone the worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
we got older but we're still young we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up  
  
jumping to conclusions made me fall away from you i'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you  
  
we're sitting on the ground and we whisper say what you're thinking out loud  
  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone the worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
we got older but we're still young we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up  
  
we turn our music down and we whisper we're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
  
we turn our music down we'rre sitting on the ground the next time i'm in town we will kiss girl we will kiss girl  
  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone the worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
we got older but we're still young we never grew out of this feeling that we won't feeling that we can't we're not ready to give up  
  
we got older but we're still young we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up  
  
FOMT in a really cool spin with things from the other Harvest Moon games! An exciting romance story! Cali, 19 years old travels to mineral town with broken heart,  
dreams, and hopes... 2ND CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW! 


	2. Jack and Cali

Best Of Me----------  
  
Jack and Cali  
  
jack seemed so familiar to me, but i couldnt understand why! I touched Jacks arm and sqooched a little closer, so that if we turned our heads we would be looking into eachother's eyes, with out lips dangerously close to carrasing.  
As i leaned forward and tilted by head in, a piece of my purple blonde hair slowly slipped out of form curving onto my shoulder. I let my deep blues gaze into his, and said firtaciously, "So, Jacky, well, can I call you Jacky?" I said sort of teasing,  
but also serious at the same time.  
  
"Um yeah sure, I really like your name by the way, so if you dont mind, can i just call you Cali?" He said blushing, with his intense brown eyes taking me in. "Yeah sure."  
I said mysteriously "But why do you like it so much...Jacky?" I flirted and touched his hand, moving from the top of his arm all the wy to his fingers, I then held his hand.  
He grinned, and i could tell he was seriously digging me too. He said, "Well, alot of reasons,  
it mysterious, hot, unique... and sexy." He He smiled mishiviously and brought his lips to mine.  
  
But he was to late. i was already there. I passionatly kissed him, and he kissed me back, giving me a little tongue. His hand slid slowly, and not sleazy, more just lovely,  
up my shirt, and I ran my fingers through his hair. We sat there sharing this amazing and passionate kiss that was so real, for who knows how long, intell the mayor burst into the room, quite rudley, i might add.  
  
He akwardly looked at the grond, and averted his eyes. Jack regretdly took his hand out of my shirt. and we unlocked lips, but still held hands. I rested my head on his shoulder,  
and the mayor finally looked up, smiling. "Well now, I see you two know each other! Just came over to check. Uh, got to go..." He scampered out and slammed the door behind him.  
Me and Jack looked at eachother and cracked up. "I really liked that." he said, smiling, as sincere as i was smiling. he pecked me real quick, and we begain to figure out the plan for the farm.  
  
Me and jack dibbead up the chores, i take care of animals, hes got the field, and we'll both get ores and grasses to ship. After helping Jack clean up the disgusting field, we decided to go into town to meet people. First we visited the BlackSmith. We met this quiet angst guy named Gray, and this freaky old dude who ran the place. Next store was the Chicken farm.  
Popuri was this cute little girl, but very immature. you could tell she thought Jack was hot, and also that he was so not digging her. We saw this dude Rick, mundo obnoxious, snotty and kinda rude, so we were sent on our way. I did like Lillia tohugh, reminded me of an Guardian Angel...  
  
After going through the whole town, meeting everybody, we had only one place left. The Inn.  
As we walked into it the door swung open, we could here the music, and there was a Blink 182 song olaying, at the oart where they said "We could could live like jack and Sally". Jack turned to me and said "Thats us, Jack and Cali!" He kissed me again, and I kissed back.  
Out of the door this hot girl came out. She was obviusly drunk, and had no idea what was going on. She crashed into me and Jack, we were holding hands, and to stop herself from falling, she grapped right onto his package.  
  
He turned bright red and pushed her off him, right as I heard his deep voice say to me, "Sorry hon."  
The girl looked up at me and, slapped me right across the face 


End file.
